The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device that performs clock gating.
Recently, high integration, speed up, and low power consumption of electronic products are being made. Particularly, in electronic devices which operate using battery like mobile devices, minimizing consumption power is becoming an important issue. Clock gating is being researched for reducing consumption of power in electronic devices. Clock gating is technology that controls a clock used by semiconductor devices included in electronic devices or circuits integrated into the semiconductor devices. When some of the semiconductor devices or integrated circuits thereof are not used, a clock supplied to an unused part is blocked. Consumption power of a semiconductor device is reduced by selectively blocking a clock.